


They Fit

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Dex didn't think he would ever see Nursey again, what with the incident that happened between the two of them. So he's surprised to see him again, especially since Nursey seems to be able to see through his core magic.
 
  Dex hates the annual dance, or ‘ball’ as the cheesy organisers like to call it. Sure the idea of getting all the monsters from around the country was nice and all, but why did he have to dress up for it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a kick with dex/nursey right now so im writing everything I can until it goes again
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

Dex hates the annual dance, or ‘ball’ as the cheesy organisers like to call it. Sure the idea of getting all the monsters from around the country was nice and all, but why did he have to dress up for it? 

They have to wear name tags and species tags. Which is humiliating to say the least, even though he understood that it was a way to keep certain species away from each other for fear of bloodshed (ie the century long feud between the Basilisk descendants and the Chicken People from Ohio.) despite the already signed peace contracts for the night.

The worst part was his suit though, handed down from one of his older cousins. His mom had done a good job on making sure it fit him right, but it felt uncomfortable and the tie around his neck was choking him. Which was apparently what it was meant to feel like, according to his dad anyway who had just grimaced at him while getting ready.

Most of the extended family couldn’t make it, so it’s just him, his parents, his two older sisters and his younger brother. Along with a cousin or two and possibly a few aunties and uncles. That didn’t mean the place wasn’t packed though, and he hated it.

He was thankful for his classification of ‘cryptid’. Due to the stigma against unclassified monsters, him and his family were mostly left to themselves to mingle with other cryptids. Who were all jst as uncomfortable as he was. There was a really nice family of swamp monsters that never let themselves be classified that his family really got on with.

The reason his family were classed as cryptids were because of their core magic, which was very old and complicated, and nobody could figure out. It manifested itself different in each person based on their biggest trait, so it ws hard to put into a catagory and therefore they weren't properly classified. For example, his mother’s biggest trait was her want to organise, so it made sense that anything she did was planned far in advance. And his older brother was courageous, so he was brave and strong and always the one to speak up first.

He was glad that his magic made it even easier for him to be avoided. He was the embodiment of caution, and his magic was stronger than most people's. He was able to shift any attention away from him, make himself forgettable until he was comfortable enough to know that he wasn’t in danger. He always had enough emergency supplies in his bag, and it had been proved that he had slight foresight for stray animals that had a tendency to bound in front of their moving car.

So, he sticks by the wall, nursing a glass of punch while he makes sure he isn’t seen. Anyone passing by would just see a blur, or an easily forgettable face. He didn’t really want to mingle, not this year at least.

He had tried last year, but people weren’t the friendliest towards cryptids, everyone was wary of him after the situation that had happened two years before.

Two year beforehand, when Dex was a spotty 16 year old who hadn’t grown into his ears yet, he had met another boy his age, Nursey after half an hour of Nursey trying to find out what the smudge was in the corner. Dex had eventually let himself be seen after Nursey had spoken to him.

“Hey, if you’re a ghost or something, I just want you to know that i’m chill, it’s totally cool.”

“You aren’t chill if you’ve just spent half an hour dancing around me trying to figure out what I am exactly.” Dex had snorted despite himself, and the illusion had been broken, leaving him to look an equally spotty but attractive Nursey who had grinned wide, setting all sorts of fireworks off in Dex’s stomach.

And then they had gotten to know each other. Nursey was okay, a little bit up himself mind but he was alright, and he didn’t mind talking to Dex and was in awe of his powers, which was a first for socially awkward Dex. He would take any interaction he could get.

Actually, when Dex looked back on it, it had been a good time. They were both just lounging in a corner, gossiping about what had happened during the year and sharing stories, remembering memories from past balls and realising that they seemed to be friends when they were kids, stuck with each other for company as there weren’t many other kids. Reminiscing about the time when they had gotten into a physical fight over who got the last cupcake, and then both being sent on a time out and the cupcake to Dex’s little brother. Both of them had ended up forgetting about the fight and gone straight to resenting Dex’s little brother, the cupcake thief. Looking back, Dex concedes that Nursey had been his first proper crush, and it was one he hadn’t been able to shake over the years. He was pining, because despite the grousing, they seemed to just, fit.

It had all been going well both of them just chatting and laughing, Dex is pretty sure they had been doing an awkward teenagers version of flirting, but Dex hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up. They had been in in the middle of promising each other to try and keep in touch that year after the ball had finished, until Nursey realised that he shouldn’t have been out at that point. It was a full moon night after all (the planning committee that year had been terrible) and he was out past sundown.

Dex always regarded that year as the year he had been nearly classified as a werewolf instead of a  cryptid.

He never had gotten Nursey’s number, and he hadn’t seen him for the past two years. He had given up at this point, which is why it’s a surprise when he sees him, walking through the main doors.

Nursey had grown well into his features, and Dex’s knees go a little weak at the tailored suit Nursey is wearing. His once unruly mop of curly hair had given way to an undercut set along a jawline that could probably cut glass, and he had really bulked out. Dex fades more into the background.

Nursey couldn’t see him like that, in a hand me down suit with ears he hadn’t grown into, and more freckles than he can count. He has some muscle on him from playing hockey sure, but he doesn’t pull it off half as well as Nursey did.

So he practically merges himself with the wall, and he’s not sure his parents could even find him at this point. He watches though, how Nursey works around the room. Charming everyone he meets. Everyone seems to forget about the fiasco his family had accidentally caused. Dex could see Nursey’s moms flitting around too, holding tightly to their young daughters hand.

His parents spot Nursey as soon as Nursey spots them and Dex wants the floor to swallow him whole. He can hear their conversation from where’s stood, not wanting to be too far from his family, but enough to distance himself from the mayhem.

“Hello Derek!” His father introduces himself first, Dex’s mom swiftly behind him to pull Nursey into a hug.

“Mr Poindexter Sir, Mrs Poindexter, you haven’t seen Dex anywhere have you?”

“He’s around somewhere, what’s the matter dear?” And it’s a testament to how socially awkward Dex was that his mother reacted like that to someone asking after him.

“Oh nothing, just want to catch up with him is all.”

“Oh of course, he’s over there-” Dex was right about being unseen, his dad trails off as he looks in Dex’s general direction. “Well at least he was, have you checked the bathrooms?”

Nursey’s eyebrow twitches though, corner of his mouth turning up, and Dex feels as though he’s looking right at him.

“Not yet no, I guess that’ll be my next stop.” He turns fully to them, beaming. “Oh and my moms were looking for you, I think they’ll be by the punch.”

“Well I guess we’ll have to go see them then, see you later Derek.” Dex watches as Nursey waits until they’re off to see his mom’s before he turns, headed straight Dex’s way with a disarming smile and a determined look in his eye.

Dex backs himself even further into the wall.

Nursey stops just short of being in his space, still smiling.

“I know you’re there Dex. I can kinda see you.”

Dex stalls. “Uh no, totally a ghost here. No Dex.” But the way Nurseye snorts has his facade melting. Sheepishly, once he feels that it’s completely gone, he holds a hand up. “Uh… hey?”

“This is gonna sound weird, but I could totally smell you across the room. You’re magic has gotten stronger I couldn’t actually see anything.”

“So I could have gotten away with it?” It’s easy, starting to chat to Nursey again. Despite his embarrassment and want to cover his face.

Nursey just smiles and shakes his head “Nah, I would have carried on talking until you had to talk back.”

“Damn, I guess my powers don’t work against your super nose huh?”

“Nope. You’re stuck.” Nursey shrugs “But uh, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Why I sought you out.” His demeanour is so different to the one Dex had seen before. Nursey looks shy, and he’s scuffing his shoes a little against the floor. “I uh, i’m sorry about almost attacking you.”

And is that all Nursey is worried about? “Hey, at least i’de finally get classified.” It’s his turn to shrug and smile. “And you didn’t actually do anything except not give me your number. Which, to be honest is what you should be apologising for.”

The gentle chirp is what it takes for Nursey to finally smile. Dex watches him chew on his lip for a second before squaring his shoulders, and Dex wonders what he’s going to do before he’s blindsided.

“Do you want to dance Dex?”

Dex can’t say anything. Why was Nursey asking him to dance? There were plenty more people their age there this year, and all of them far more attractive than Dex. And Nursey was asking him?

He nods, despite of himself, but when Nursey goes to take his hand there’s like a small electric shock passes through him onto Nursey.

“I’m so sorry.” It wasn’t intentional, and he gets fixated on the way Nursey shoves his fingers into his mouth to sooth the shock. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. Oh gosh are you hurt i’m sorry-”

Nursey grabs his hand again, and this time there isn’t any shock.

“Just being cautious aye?” And he’s smiling, eyes soft and Dex just nods again.

Gently, Nursey leads him to the dance floor, hands on Dex’s waist while Dex settles his own hands on Dex’s shoulders. The music is classical and slow, not a low dance song, but one that they can sway to and not get bumped by others.

“I wanted to dance with you before I turned you know. I was going to ask you.” The music seems to drown everything but their conversations out. And Dex feels like they can’t be seen amongst the crowd.

“Yeah?” again, he’s left speechless at Nursey’s confession,but Nursey doesn’t seem to mind. He just nods, smiling down at their shoes.

“Yeah, you were cute. Even then.” Sighing, Nursey starts to slowly shift them in some sort of circle as they sway. “You blushed at the slightest thing, and your eyes lit up whenever you got passionate, and I remember you smelt really really good. You didn’t even mind when I turned, you tried to help me. Even though I smelt the fear on you.”

“Well you were in pain, it hurt to see you like that.” He waits a bit before the first bit registers. “Wait cute?”

“Well of course, you've grown out of that now.” Nursey smirks, and Dex goes to pull away, cheeks burning before Nursey pulls him even closer, hand going to the small of Dex’s back. “Now you’re positively gorgeous. I mean, look at all your freckles, and i’ve got to be honest. If your eyes melted me then, well fuck me I guess i’m a damn puddle right now.”

“Oh shut up.” Dex feels like he’s on fire, he feels like the world has stopped. “You can’t mean that.”

“Oh I do. And I know that you smell  better now.” Closer still, their chests are pressed together now, and Nursey makes a show of sniffing Dex’s neck, eyes coming away crossed which fores a giggle from Dex’s chest.  “Now instead of week old sweat sweat you smell like day old sweat and soap. Wood-smoke and burnt wires. It’s beautiful”

Dex wants to hide, wants to crawl into his suit and never come out. “Much like you.”

And of course, Dex can’t help himself at that. Hands still on Dex’s chest, he leans forward to kiss the man in front of him, sighing happily when Dex lets him in, lets them press their lips together before Dex is running his tongue across the inside of Nursey’s mouth, tongue catching a little on his sharp teeth. He’s acutely aware of Nursey’s hand tightening on his back, the other squeezing his hip as they stop.

“I guess i’ll have to remember to give you my number huh?”

“Yeah, you will.” They fit, it was simple as that.

Dex felt at ease in Nursey’s arms, laughing at every werewolf joke Nursey made at his own expense, and taking every opportunity he could to kiss him. He felt comfortable enough to snort at the more cheesy jokes and scoffed whenever Nursey actually growled at the people who bumped them.

They end up in a corner again, clutching paper plates full of food and taking swigs from the flask Nursey had snuck in. Sharing a small love seat was hard, but it wasn’t impossible. And it seems that the conversation flows easier the closer they are together. Maybe it had something to do with Dex’s magic which was, without his knowledge, constantly at work.

Most of the people at the ball could see them, and most just rolled their eyes at the pair practically cuddling in the corner. But a few who wouldn’t approve were given a very fuzzy look at the situation, one that Dex only caught onto once his mother had come over and made him aware.

“I’m fine with this love, Derek is a very nice young man.” Both boys were blushing hard, and Dex practically hisses.

“Mom-”

“No, I just wanted to tell you about it because you’re draining your energy without you knowing. We don’t want you fainting again lovely.” She just pats his arm, giving Nursey a kiss on the cheek before swanning off, leaving Dex and Nursey to blush at each other and try to avoid each other's eyes before they end up snorting into their plates collapsing against each other.

“We got the go ahead from your mom dude.” Nursey’s wheezing, the time of night getting to the both of them as well as the little bit of drink. They were dizzy from dancing and each other, giggly and happy. Basking in each other.

“Hey, you have to give me your number now.” Giggling back, Dex reaches out trying to reach for Nursey’s hand  and a pen in his pocket, passing the both over.

Nursey obliges, placing a sloppy kiss to Dex’s palm before letting go.

Later on, they'd learn about the concept of mates that would span species, and Nursey would blush and rub at his neck until Dex kissed him in confirmation of what he wanted. And they’d figure that old core magic had a way to bring people together, despite personal magic.

Yeah. They fit.


End file.
